Unmanned aerial vehicles are often useful in various military applications. At times, however, it may be preferred that UAVs are used within the national airspace system of the United States or in other airspaces frequented by commercial or other non-military aircraft. Each of these airspaces may be governed by various regulatory agencies that promulgate rules for maintaining safety within their respective airspace. For UAVs to travel in such airspaces, the regulatory agencies may require that the UAVs be certified for travel among the commercial or other non-military aircraft common to their respective airspaces. As such, UAVs which meet the safety requirements of one or more of these regulatory agencies would be desirable.